Welcome back
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Závěr Angel verse. Garciová naklonila hlavu na stranu, sjela ho starostlivým pohledem a zamlaskala. „Spenci, teď ale upřímně. Copak tobě Hotch nechybí?" Spencer uhnul pohledem. Hotch/Reid


„Jak se má Jack?"

Garciová se na Spencera dívala zvědavě, s mírným úsměvem ve tváři, ruce pořád položené na oblíbené klávesnici.

Její v podstatě bezstarostná (ani zdaleka bezstarostná, protože Garciová na rozdíl od ostatních členů týmu věděla o všem, co se kolem dělo, dokonce dřív, než se o tom dozvěděl Spencer) otázka naprosto neseděla k těm příšerným fotkám, co měla na monitorech před sebou, ale to bylo jen proto, že trvala na osobních rozhovorech, a to především ve chvílích, kdy se za ní Spencer zastavil v kanceláři, aby zjistil, jestli našla něco nového k jejich nejnovějšímu případu.

Na druhou stranu, Garciová mu pokládala starostí podkreslené otázky pokaždé, když se někde setkali sami dva, bez nežádoucích svědků.

Tedy, jejich dalších přátel, kteří ovšem opravdu byli nežádoucími svědky, když přišla řeč na skutečný důvod Aaronova poněkud nečekaného odjezdu.

Spencer pokrčil rameny. „Celkem dobře," pousmál se. „Včera jsme se byli podívat v muzeu moderního umění. Jack má velice konkrétní vkus." Na okamžik se odmlčel, a když znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas o něco tišší. „Pořád se mě ptá, kdy se Aaron vrátí domů."

Garciová úplně přestala věnovat pozornost počítači a otočila se k němu. Tlumeně si povzdychla. „Samozřejmě, že se ptá, Spenci. Hotch je pryč už skoro pět měsíců. Musí Jackovi strašně chybět. I ostatní z týmu se už párkrát ptali, když se vrátí."

Spencer se zamračil, protože o tomhle slyšel poprvé. „Proč se ptali tebe?"

Garciová protočila oči. „Protože to já jsem jim namluvila, že Hotch odjel na přísně tajnou misi, co si na něm vyžádala FBI." Prstem se píchla do hrudi, aby svá slova zdůraznila. „Dobře víš, jak jsem jim tvrdila, že kromě vedení jsi tady jediný, kdo ví, kde je a proč, ale že nemůžeš s nikým mluvit o detailech, i když bys určitě rád." Její výraz zjemněl. „A navíc se tě nechtějí ptát, aby ti pořád nepřipomínali, že je Aaron pryč. Musel sis přece všimnout, že o něm před tebou ani nemluví."

Spencer pomalu přikývl a ramena mu klesla. „Samozřejmě, že jsem si toho všiml," potvrdil. Nebyl si jistý, jestli mu leze na nervy to, jak přehnaně ohleduplně se k němu jeho kolegové chovají, nebo je dojatý tím, že jim na něm evidentně záleží dost na to, aby mu chtěli jeho osamělost ulehčit.

To záleželo na tom, s jakou náladou se ráno probudil, a jestli někdo náhodou nedopil poslední hrnek kávy a nezapomněl dát vařit novou várku.

Garciová naklonila hlavu na stranu, sjela ho starostlivým pohledem a zamlaskala. „Spenci, teď ale upřímně. Copak tobě Hotch nechybí?"

Spencer uhnul pohledem.

Samozřejmě, že mu Aaron chyběl. Spencer na něj myslel pokaždé, když dovolil svým myšlenkám, aby se zatoulaly, kam chtějí. Myslel na ten výraz v jeho tváři, toho večera, kdy se u nich doma objevili bratři Winchesterovi, domnělí zločinci, kteří možná byli ve skutečnosti na té správné straně, aby ho požádali o pomoc. Myslel na to, jak se mu Aaron omlouval, když mu vysvětloval, že musí odejít pomoci svému bratrovi, na to, jak mu vysvětloval, že ne všichni andělé jsou stejní, a že kdyby bylo po jeho, nikdy by od něj neodešel. Myslel na to, jak o něm a o Jackovi mluvil jako o svojí rodině, bez ohledu na to, jak nedůvěřivě a pochybovačně se tvářil Dean Winchester. Myslel na to, jak mu Aaron slíbil, že pokud vyhrají svoji válku (což si Spencer přeložil jako _pokud to přežiju_ ), vrátí se zase domů, jestli ho bude Spencer ještě chtít.

Garciová přikývla a letmo se pousmála. „Myslela jsem si to," zamumlala, protože Garciová ho vždycky dokázala přečíst.

Protože on byl možná génius, ale Garciová byla vždycky až příliš chytrá pro svoje vlastní dobro.

Spencer ho pořád ještě chtěl. Rozhodně. A nebyl si jistý, jestli se Aaron ještě nevrátil proto, že je po smrti nebo prostě jenom chtěl zůstat v nebi, se svojí původní rodinou. Možná si jen myslel, že už o něj Spencer nestojí a chtěl ho ušetřit dalších rozhovorů.

Ale Spencer zůstal s Jackem ve stejném domě, a nezměnil ani práci, aby Aaron neměl problém ho najít (ty podivné značky, co jim Aaron vytvořil na žebrech, by je nepochybně mohly skrýt i před ním), až se rozhodne vrátit.

Až se bude _moci_ vrátit.

Spencer dlouze vydechl. „Vůbec nevím, co budu dělat, pokud –"

Zarazil se uprostřed věty, když se malou místností ozval tichý zvuk podobný šustění peří a mezi počítači se prohnal mírný závan větru, který sfoukl ze stolu pár dokumentů.

Spencer se otočil za sebe a překvapeně pootevřel pusu, protože za ním stál Aaron.

Ve stejném oblečení, jako bylo to, ve kterém ho Spencer před téměř pěti měsíci viděl naposledy, se stejným účesem, jaký měl tehdy, a s trochu nejistým výrazem ve tváři, jako by očekával, že Spencer odmítne mít s ním cokoli společného a odejde.

„Aarone," dostal ze sebe Spencer ohromeně. Prsty se mu roztřásly.

Garciová hlasitě vypískla, vyskočila ze své oblíbené židle a vrhla se Aaronovi kolem krku.

Aaron, pohled upřený na Spencera, pomalu, skoro váhavě zvedl paže a objal ji, zatímco se Garciová nadšeně zubila.

Spencer pomalu vstal ze židle, kolena roztřesená. Aaron byl opravdu tady? Po pěti měsících?

Znamenalo to, že je po všem?

Garciová Aarona konečně pustila a na chvíli to vypadalo, že se ho chystá zpovídat, aby zjistila, co všechno se přesně stalo, ale pak se podívala z jednoho na druhého, kousla se do rtu a s nějakou tiše zamumlanou výmluvou se vytratila z kanclu.

„Skončilo to," řekl Aaron tiše a udělal pomalý krok k němu. „Válka. Je po všem."

Spencer pomalu přikývl, protože to bylo dobře. Nevěděl jistě, o co všechno šlo (Ale věděl, že šlo o hodně, protože pokud si pamatoval, Aaron se zmínil o tom, že pokud vyhraje ten špatný, bude z toho apokalypsa. Spencer se nechystal zjišťovat, jak doslovné to tvrzení vlastně bylo.), ale pokud bylo po všem, bylo po všem.

Hlasitě polkl a v očích ho zaštípaly slzy. „Vracíš se domů?" zeptal se, dech zrychlený a povrchní. Vracel se Aaron? Nebo ho jen přišel pozdravit, říct mu, že vyhráli a on že se vrací zpátky ke svým sourozencům? Že je už žádný další společný život nečeká?

Aaron pomalu přikývl. „Pokud mě ještě chceš?" zeptal se a zněl nejistě.

Spencer se usmál.


End file.
